Locamente enamorada
by Lady Levy
Summary: [Situado después de la batalla contra Tartaros] Todo el mundo estaba feliz de que la guerra contra Tartaros había terminado. Bueno, todo el mundo excepto Levy Mcgarden. Ella había podido confirmar uno de sus peores miedos...Estaba enamorada del Dragon Slayer de hierro.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos! Hoy les traigo una historia nueva n.n esta idea estuvo rondando en mi mente por mucho tiempo hasta que porfin decidí sacarla a la luz :D Espero que les guste :)**

**Deja tu comentario, me gustaría saber que es lo que te pareció.**

**Aclaraciones: No soy dueña de Fairy Tail.**

* * *

** *~"_Se dice que nunca se sufre tanto como cuando uno esta enamorado_"~***

* * *

Había pasado exactamente una semana desde que la batalla contra Tartaros había terminado por fin, todo en Magnolia había vuelto a ser como antes. Con ayuda de los ciudadanos y algunos magos de los otros gremios de Fiore, pudieron volver a reconstruir el gremio de Fairy Tai. Incluso Minerva, la cual se había ha vuelto unir a su antiguo gremio como segunda al mando, estuvo dispuesta ayudar, como una forma de tratar de remediar todo el daño que había hecho en el pasado.

Todo el mundo estaba feliz de que la guerra contra Tartaros había terminado. Bueno, todo el mundo excepto Levy Mcgarden.

La noche había caído suavemente en Magnolia. Cabizbaja, la pequeña maga de cabellos azules, se encontraba dirigiéndose a Fairy Hills. Las pequeñas pisadas de sus sandalias sobre el borde de los canales de Magnolia, era lo único que se escuchaba en esa noche oscura y solitaria. Ella balanceo sus caderas suavemente para mantener sus pasos y no caer al agua. Una suave ráfaga de viento movió suavemente su vestido y algunos de sus mechones azules.

Ella suspiro y miro el cielo estrellado.

_¿Por qué el?_

Se preguntó.

_¿Por qué, de todos los hombres del mundo, ella había caído enamorada de él?_

Miles de preguntas surcaron la pequeña cabeza de la maga de escritura sólida. Pero lo más importante de sus preguntas fue…

_¿Cómo iba ella a seguir con ese malestar en su corazón cada vez que lo veía?_

Ligeramente, Levy frunció el ceño y detuvo su andar para poder apreciar el cielo nocturno.

Ella no iba a poder seguir evitándolo como lo hacía actualmente… ¿verdad?

Y si, eventualmente desde que había vuelto todo a la normalidad, la pequeña maga había tratado con todas sus fuerzas de evitar al Dragon Slayer de hierro… oh, mejor dicho, de acero. **(N/A: Dragon Slayer de acero esta basado en el capitulo 397 del manga)**

Levy no podía verle a la cara después de que ellos se habían besado…Bueno, haberse dado respiración boca a boca, pero fue un contacto labial, eso cuenta como un beso ¿verdad? Bueno…fuese lo que fuese, ella había podido sentir sus labios unidos, aunque solo fue por un par de segundos. Al poco tiempo, ella quiso más y más de ese pequeño contacto. Quería volver a sentir su interior arder y la calidez que sus labios le habían brindado.

Pero eso no fue el mayor de los problemas.

Oh claro que no…

La pequeña peliazul se había dado cuenta de que ella estaba locamente enamorada de Gajeel, lo suficiente como para arriesgar su propia vida. Y verdaderamente eso la asusto.

Al comienzo, cuando ella empezó a sentir cierto "aprecio" hacia él, pensó que solo sería un simple "flechazo" y que se le pasaría rápidamente, pero no. Poco a poco, el Dragon Slayer de acero empezó a ganarse un enorme lugar en su corazón, que ni siquiera Jet y Droy lograron llenar. Y a pesar de todo esto, ella mantuvo la esperanza de poder olvidarlo y seguir con su vida ordinaria, pero nuevamente se equivocó.

Lamentablemente, ella lo comprobó en uno de los peores escenarios…

En la guerra contra Tartaros.

Al ver su cuerpo flotar, casi moribundo, sintió como su corazón poco a poco dejaba de latir y todo a su alrededor empezaba a moverse más lento. Y fue entonces, que ella pensó que si el moría, ella moriría también. En ese momento, ella había nadado lo más rápido posible hasta él y con la última gota de aire, le propino respiración boca a boca.

_"Por favor, no mueras."_ Fue lo que pensó en ese momento Levy.

Y gracias a esa pequeña "pasada de aire" Gajeel había logrado despertar de su inconciencia y así los demonios de Tartaros, habían sido finalmente vencidos. Sin embargo, la victoria fue agridulce, o por lo menos lo fue para la pequeña Mcgarden.

Cada vez que lo veía pasar al lado suyo, su corazón latía de manera exagerada. Eran tan fuertes las pulsaciones de su corazón, que ella tuvo miedo de que Gajeel pudiera oírlas. También fue la manera en que sus mejillas se coloreaban cada vez que el, sin querer o apropósito, la rozaba o tocaba. Fue realmente un infierno no poder hablar bien y ponerse completamente nerviosa en su presencia.

Si ella seguía así, él iba sospechar.

Levy suspiro y lentamente retomo su caminata hacia Fairy Hills.

* * *

_¿Qué debía hacer?_

Levy se preguntó mentalmente mientras giraba el pomo de la puerta de su habitación en Fairy Hills. Luego de cerrar la puerta y encender la luz, ella arrastro sus pies atreves de la habitación. La pequeña maga se sacó sus sandalias y las dejo cerca de una pila de libros que estaba en el suelo. Lentamente, camino descalza por el suelo de madera, hasta una cajonera, que estaba apoyada en la pared, y saco un pequeño conjunto de ropa para dormir.

Levy suspiro con cansancio y se empezó a sacar el vestido anaranjado. La tela sedosa empezó a resbalar por su piel de porcelana, hasta terminar en el suelo de madera. Ella levantó el vestido del suelo y se dio vuelta para ponerlo en el cesto de ropa sucia, pero en ese momento, ella se vio.

Al frente de ella y al lado del cesto de ropa, se encontraba un espejo de cuerpo entero. Sus ojos avellana vieron reflejado en él, su propio cuerpo pálido y menudo, con una sencilla ropa interior.

La peliazul frunció el ceño y se encamino hacia él.

Lo primero que miro Levy fueron sus pechos, casi, inexistentes. Oh bueno, a comparación de las otras magas, sus pechos lo eran. Ella siempre se preguntó ¿porque ella era la única en el gremio que era "plana"? Sacando a Wendy, obviamente. Antes, cuando el gremio estaba lleno de magos, había tres o cuatro magas en sus mismas condiciones, pero ahora…era ella la única. Levy nunca iba a mentir, siempre sintió algo de envidia por no tener el cuerpo como las otras magas. Tal vez, fue algo hereditario… aunque ella no podría estar muy segura ya que no recordaba mucho a su madre.

Levy frunció el ceño.

Su mirada siguió bajando hacia su estómago plano y a su cintura ancha, y luego a sus piernas carnosas. La peliazul deposito su mano derecha en el vidrio del espejo. Su mirada se perdió por un momento.

_¿Cómo Gajeel podría fijarse en alguien tan pequeña y delgada como ella?_

Levy sintió un nudo en la garganta que le impedía, casi, respirar normalmente.

Ella, que no tenía absolutamente nada para ofrecerle.

Ella, una mujer con apariencia de niña.

Ella, frágil, pequeña y débil.

_¿Cómo podría alguien siquiera fijar su mirada en ella?_

Pequeñas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos color avellana, resbalando por sus mejillas blancas y cayendo al suelo. Levy sollozó con fuerza y miro sus pies. Su vista poco a poco se empezó a volver borrosa por las lágrimas.

_¿Por qué dolía tanto?_

La pequeña maga cayó sobre sus rodillas y quedo en una posición fetal. Ella enterró con fuerza su cara en sus manos y permitió que las lágrimas salieran con total libertad.

_¿Por qué el corazón le dolía de esa forma?_

Levy se pasó las manos por el rostro, en un intento por secarse las lágrimas, pero fue en vano, ya que ellas no dejaban de brotar. Ella cerró sus ojos y coloco una mano en su frente.

_¿Por qué las lágrimas no se detenían?_

_¿Por qué el amor tenía que doler tanto?_

_¿Por qué ella tenía que haberse enamorado de Gajeel?_

_¿Sabiendo…Sabiendo que él nunca le correspondería?_

Levy se abrazó un poco más fuerte.

En esa oscura y solitaria noche, las lágrimas de la pequeña maga fueron su única compañía.

...

..

.

Continuara...

* * *

**¿Les gusto? ¿Lo odiaron? **

**Los escritores viven de los comentarios...**

**Nota de autor:**

_**Yo se que muchas mujeres sienten cierto complejo con su cuerpo y/o personalidad. Pero, personalmente, creo que uno es como es, no hay que tratar de ser algo que no eres. Todas las mujeres son hermosas, mires donde las mires. Así que no te aflijas mi querida lectora, tu eres perfecta **__**tal como eres.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola a todos! Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios :D Espero que les guste este capitulo n.n**

**Deja tu critica, me gustaría saber que es lo que te pareció.**

**Aclaraciones:**

**No soy dueña de Fairy tail.**

* * *

_***~No se puede amar y ser sabio.~***_

* * *

Levy no supo cuándo se había quedado dormida. Lo único que sabía era que la luz del sol era demasiado fuerte para sus parpados cerrados y los pájaros que cantaban fuera de su ventana, eran innecesariamente ruidosos y alegres. Levy gruño y coloco un brazo en su cara. _¿Por qué el día tenía que ser específicamente alegre, cuando ella solo quería enterrarse en sus mantas y morir?_ Perezosamente se deslizo afuera del capullo de sus sabanas y se sentó en la cama, mientras se refregaba un ojo.

Los ojos le ardían y su garganta se encontraba seca.

La noche anterior casi no había dormido y lloro durante horas. Litros y litros de lágrimas innecesarias. Sus ojos avellanas se abrieron y parpadearon, acostumbrándose a la luz solar. Su mirada se dirigió hacia la ventana de su habitación, ella se odio internamente por no haber comprado un par de cortinas cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

Nuevamente, su cuerpo se sumergió en las sabanas y enterró su cara en la almohada. Ella no tenía ganas de salir de su cuarto y ver a Gajeel, estaba harta de hacer el ridículo en frente de él. Fue una lástima de que Jet y Droy estuvieran en una misión en solitario, de no ser así, ella se habría escapado con ellos a algún pueblo lejano a hacer algún trabajo y por lo menos, sacar de su mente al Dragon Slayer de acero.

Levy gruño y asfixió a su almohada con las manos.

Aunque era tentador quedarse en su cuarto durante todo el día, en algún momento tendría que afrontar su situación y esto no le ayudaba en nada, además Fairy Tail era su hogar y ella no huiría de él.

De un salto, salió de su cama acolchonada y camino hacia al pequeño baño de la habitación. Ella apretó el interruptor de luz y se miró al espejo.

_Hay por dios…_

Levy tenía la marca de la frazada en todo el sector derecho de su cara, frente, nariz y mejilla; también había una mancha blanca de saliva seca en su mejilla derecha, pero eso no fue lo peor, sus ojos parecían dos cocos sobresalientes de su cara. Estaban rojos e hinchados y también le ardían. Levy nunca se había visto tan demacrada en toda su corta vida.

La peliazul gruño y se pasó ambas manos por la cara. Ojala nunca hubiese llorado.

La pequeña maga, cerró la puerta del cuarto y empezó a sacarse el conjunto de dormir, dispuesta a darse un baño. Una vez que estuvo completamente denuda, ella corrió las cortinas de la bañera y abrió el grifo de agua. Lentamente, Levy se adentró y permitió que el agua fría recorriera su cuerpo por completo. La peliazul emitió un ligero suspiro al sentir como sus músculos se relajaban.

* * *

Y luego de unos treinta minutos, Levy salió del baño, con una delgada toalla amarrada a su cuerpo menudo. La pequeña maga se dirigió hacia su cajonera y saco un conjunto de ropa interior, ella lo coloco en su cama y luego, se dirigió a su armario. Ya que su vestido estaba sucio, ella decidió ponerse algo simple, unos shorts de _jean_ y una remera negra de tirantes.

Las delgadas manos de Levy desataron el nudo de la toalla, que lo mantenía firme, y empezó a vestirse. Minutos después, ella empezó a cepillarse el cabello con sus manos, desatando todos los nudos posibles y cuando termino, ella se puso una diadema negra sobre sus cabellos.

Cuando por fin estuvo lista, Levy volvió a mirarse al espejo. Sus ojos seguían igual de hinchados como cuando se había despertado y su rostro estaba algo pálido, lo único bueno era que la marca de la frazada había desaparecido. Ella rezo porque nadie se diera cuenta o por lo menos, que no hicieran tanto espamento sobre el tema.

* * *

Media hora después, Levy estaba empujando las puertas del gremio, sin embargo no estaba del todo segura. Durante el camino, muchas veces ella se había arrepentido y pego la vuelta hacia Fairy hills, pero luego de caminar algunos pasos, ella volvía a retomar su camino hacia el gremio y así sucesivamente hasta llegar. Levy respiro hondo y entro con pasos seguros al gremio.

Actualmente el gremio se encontraba, aunque sonase raro, en total calma, seguramente debía ser porque el equipo de Natsu no estaba. Levy suspiro al notar que la mayoría de los magos estaban metidos en su mundo, para notar su apariencia. La pequeña peliazul, con pasos decididos, se encamino hacia la barra, donde se encontraba Mirajane haciendo un poco de té.

Levy aprovechó que ella estaba de espaldas y la saludo.

—Hola Mira…—su voz sonó extraña, tal vez demasiado débil.

Mirajane se dio vuelta con una de sus usuales sonrisas y con la taza de té en sus manos.

—Hola Le-

Los ojos de la albina se agrandaron cuando vieron a la pequeña maga de escritura sólida, parada al frente suyo. La taza en sus manos, cayó estrepitosamente en el suelo, rompiéndose en mil pedazos, mientras que el líquido se esparcía por todo el piso.

— ¿Levy? —susurro. —Oh por dios ¿Qué te paso? ¿Estás bien? —ella casi grito.

Levy sintió como veinte pares de ojos la observaban, ella agradeció estar de espaldas en ese momento. La peliazul sonrió y trato de calmar a la albina, pero esta estaba demasiada conmocionada al ver los enormes ojos hinchados de su amiga.

—E-estoy bien Mira. —ella le sonrió. —No me paso nada. Es solo que…casi no dormí anoche.

No era del todo una mentira, ya que ella en verdad no había dormido casi nada. Mirajane la miro por un momento y asintió con la cabeza. La albina se agacho y recogió los trozos de vidrio.

—Quédate aquí. Te traeré hielo para que baje la hinchazón.

Y con esto dicho, la albina se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la cocina del gremio. Levy suspiro aliviada. Mentalmente agradeció que Mira no le preguntara con más detalle de lo sucedido, la verdad es que ella no estaba con ánimos para inventarse una historia de la noche anterior. Levy se sentó en uno de los banquillos de la barra y apoyo su codo en la mesa, mientras su mentón descansaba en su mano.

_¿En que estaba pensando? Debí haberme quedado en casa._ Razonó Levy.

Y son en esos precisos momentos en que Levy no pudo evitar sentirse la persona más estúpida del mundo. La noche anterior se pasó llorando por la pérdida de algo que nunca había tenido. Sus esperanzas frustradas, sus sueños frustrados y sus expectativas destrozadas, todo por alguien que ni siquiera tenía.

_Que ridículo. Pensó._

— ¡Oi, camarón!

_¡Oh por todos los dioses!_

Levy se tensó al escuchar su voz. Instintivamente, ella cerró sus ojos como cuando era pequeña, si los cierro, no estoy. Ella se palmeo la cara mentalmente, como si eso fuera a funcionar. Pensó.

Entonces, en el preciso momento en el que Levy iba a darse vuelta, Mirajane llego con un té de jazmín en una bandeja y una bolsa de hielo. La albina apoyo la bandeja en la barra y le sonrió.

—Te sentirás mejor si bebes esto. —ella puso delicadamente la taza de té humeante delante de la peliazul. —Aquí está el hielo, servirá para bajar la hinchazón.

Levy asintió con la cabeza y murmuro un gracias.

— ¡Oi...! —Gajeel gruño desde atrás de ella con impaciencia.

Levy giro su cabeza para mirarlo. Los ojos de Gajeel se agrandaron ligeramente y su expresión se deformo al verla. La sonrisa de Phanterlily, que estaba a su lado, se desvaneció al instante cuando la vio.

_Definitivamente, ella debió haberse quedado en casa._

—Levy, ¿Qué pasa?

La voz preocupada de Phanterlily casi le parte el corazón. Levy negó con la cabeza y sonrió levemente, tratando de aparentar de que todo estaba bien, aunque no engañaba a nadie, menos al Dragon Slayer de Acero.

Los ojos penetrantes de Gajeel la miraron fijamente. Levy se sintió insignificante ante su mirada, se sintió débil e insegura. Sus ojos parecían ver más allá de si misma, como si quisieran ver su propia alma. Rápidamente, la peliazul, aparto la mirada y negó con la cabeza. Levy hizo un intento en sonreír, pero no funciono.

_Maldita sea._

_Si él seguía viéndola de esa forma, ella iba a quebrarse._

La pequeña maga se dio vuelta y agarro la bolsa de hielo y la coloco sobre sus ojos.

—No pasó nada. No eh dormido bien, eso es todo.

Levy agarro con sus manos temblorosas, la taza de té y le dio un pequeño sorbo. El líquido con sabor a jazmín pasó dificultosamente a través de su garganta.

_Quiero marcharme._ Pensó mientras el nudo en su garganta se intensificaba.

...

..

.

Continuara...

* * *

**¿Les gusto? ¿Lo odiaron?**

**Los escritores viven de los comentarios...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola Minna! Se que la mayoría quiere matarme y lo entiendo xD Pero bueno, no quiero entrar en detalles de todos los problemas que tuve, en vez de eso, he hecho el capitulo mas largo que jamás hice :D Tómenlo como unas disculpas!**

**¡Gracias por todos los comentarios, favoritos y por seguir mi historia, hacen mis días mas felices!**

**Sin mas que decir, disfruten del capitulo :)**

* * *

**_*~ "Sigue al amor y huirá, huye del amor y el te seguirá."~*_**

* * *

"**

Lo primero que vio Levy cuando abrió sus ojos fueron las estrellas y lo siguiente, la sangre.

Sangre, por todos lados. Esparcida por todo el suelo, manchando su ropa y saliendo de su propio cuerpo. Ella respiro varias bocanadas de aire y trato de pensar mientras observaba su entorno, pero el dolor punzante entre sus costillas y las agobiantes palpitaciones en su cabeza, no se lo permitían. Todo le daba vueltas, su cabeza iba a estallar y las náuseas empezaban a ganar terreno, por alguna razón todas estas sensaciones se le hacían tan conocidas, pero no recordaba de dónde.

_¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué estaba en esas condiciones? ¿Quién le había hecho eso?_

La maga parpadeo varias veces y trato de erguirse en su lugar, pero lo único que obtuvo fue el dolor agobiante de sus músculos y de sus costillas rotas, rogándole que no se moviera. Levy gimió de dolor y se quedó quieta, sintiendo su corazón golpear contra su pecho.

—L-Levy...

Una voz ronca la llamo desde la distancia. Levy se sobresaltó y se las arregló para girar su cabeza hacia donde provenía la voz. Al principio, la maga no logro diferenciar bien lo que era, todo era demasiado oscuro a su alrededor, pero luego de un par de minutos la figura se empezó a hacer cada vez más clara. Era un hombre, de contextura delgada, tendido en el suelo a unos metros de distancia. Su vestimenta estaba hecha girones y su cuerpo mostraba heridas de gravedad. El hombre la miro fijamente a los ojos, con una mezcla de miedo y dolor.

_Ese hombre…No puede ser._

Inevitablemente los ojos de Levy empezaron a derramar lágrimas sin ningún control. Ella estiro una de sus manos y trato de pronunciar su nombre, pero lo único que salió de sus labios secos, fue un pequeño jadeo. Ese hombre era uno de sus más preciados camaradas, era uno de sus mejores amigos, su hermano, Droy.

—L-Levy… ¡Huye!...

Droy se las arregló para elevar su voz, la cual fue seguida por un ataque de tos. La desesperación empezó a dominar a Levy, ella ignoro el dolor de su cuerpo y empezó a arrastrarse por el suelo, con el fin de llegar a su compañero magullado, pero antes de que ella pudiera siquiera tocarlo, una patada voló hacia su compañero, provocando que este se elevará de su lugar y aterrizara metros atrás, justo al lado de su otro compañero, con un ruido sordo.

\- ¡Drooooy!

Ella grito con todas sus fuerzas mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. Lo escucho gemir desde el suelo y luego silencio.

El hombre alto y corpulento empezaba a acercarse al ls dos compañeros de la maga con la intención de seguir torturándolos, dejando salir una extraña y siniestra risa en el proceso. Entonces Levy no lo pensó dos veces y corrió hacia ellos. Ella se colocó en frente de sus dos compañeros y extendió ambos brazos, como si fuera un escudo.

—N-No te dejare…—El miedo recorría cada milímetro de su ser, sin embargo ella enfrento con la mirada a su oponente y con las ultimas fuerzas que le quedaba, grito. — ¡No te dejare que los toques!

Lo único que se podía distinguir entre la oscuridad de la noche, fueron un par de ojos rojos, pertenecientes a su contrincante. Sus ojos carmesís la recorrieron por completo, penetrándole el alma y helándole la sangre. Luego de un par de segundos, el sujeto levantó la comisura de sus labios y mostro una sonrisa siniestra. El levantó su puño en el aire y lo dirigió hacia ella.

Levy cerró sus ojos fuertemente, esperando el impacto. No había nada que ella pudiera hacer, nada que ella pudiera hacer para detenerlo, nada que ella pudiera hacer para salvar a sus amigos. Nada. La impotencia y el dolor empezaron a estrujar su corazón.

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estaba sucediéndole esto a ellos? ¿Por qué a ella? ¿Por qué-_

Repentinamente, como si algo hubiese aclarado su mente, ella recordó. Recordó el porqué, recordó porque a ellos, recordó porque a ella, recordó quien era aquel hombre. Fue entonces, una milésima de segundo antes de que el golpe impactara contra su rostro, que ella abrió sus ojos.

* * *

—¡Gajeel!

Levy grito mientras despertaba abruptamente de su sueño. Ella rápidamente se irguió y se sentó entre las sabanas, observando desorientada su cuarto. Su corazón palpitaba salvajemente en su pecho, tan, tan rápido que pensó que tendría un ataque cardiaco. Sus manos temblorosas palparon su cuerpo, tratando de encontrar algún tipo de herida, sin embargo, no había nada.

_¿A-Acaso todo había sido un sueño? Se preguntó._

Las heridas punzantes, el olor fresco de la sangre, aquellos ojos carmesís que había odiado tanto en el pasado, el terror y el miedo, había sido tan real, tan a flor de piel, que parecía una vil imitación de aquella noche.

_¿Por qué ahora?_

_¿Por qué en estos momentos aquellas pesadillas regresaban? Después de que transcurriese tanto tiempo, después de haberlo perdonado ¿Por qué?_

Entonces el corazón de la maga se estrujo y su pecho empezó a doler. Ella cubrió su rostro con sus manos, mientras que las lágrimas empapaban sus mejillas. Sus labios secos se abrieron y emitieron pequeños sollozos, cada vez más fuertes, hasta el punto de no poder detenerlos.

Aquel dolor y rencor que creyó haber olvidado, aún seguían latentes muy dentro de ella. Y eso la asusto. Demasiado.

* * *

Era un día común en el gremio de Fairy Tail.

Los magos gritaban y corrían en todas las direcciones, algunos buscando trabajo, otros se encontraban en algún tipo de competición sobre _"quien bebe más_ _alcohol"_ o simplemente luchando amistosamente entre ellos. El júbilo prácticamente flotaba en el aire como la mayoría de las veces. Sin embargo, había algo que faltaba en aquel gremio bullicioso desde hace algunos día, o mejor dicho alguien y una de las personas que lo noto fue _Lucy Hearteafilia_.

—Ne, Cana ¿Has visto a Levy-chan? — La maga celestial se aproximó a la mesa donde se encontraba la morena, acompañada de Elfman y otros magos masculinos, los cuales se alejaron para dejarles un poco de privacidad a las dos magas femeninas.

— ¿Levy? —Cana levantó una ceja dudosa. —Umm, no, no la eh visto hoy. —ella negó con la cabeza tras pensarlo por unos segundos. —Creo que no la eh visto hace un par de días, tal vez una semana.

— ¿De verdad? —Lucy miro a Cana llena de preocupación, la cual negó con la cabeza una vez más y trato de tranquilizarla.

—Oh, no pongas esa cara, tal vez ella está haciendo algún trabajo.

—No lo creo, Mirajane me dijo que los únicos del equipo Shadow Gear que estaban haciendo algún trabajo, eran Jet y Droy. —explico la rubia. — ¿Crees que este bien? —Cana le dio una pequeña sonrisa y deposito una mano en su hombro. Ella abrió su boca para responder, pero antes de que lo hiciera, alguien la interrumpió.

—No te preocupes, no le ocurrió nada fuera de lo normal, ella solo pesco un pequeño resfriado.

Las dos mujeres se giraron a mirar a la dueña de la voz femenina, _Erza Scarlet_, la cual se encontraba cruzada de brazos detrás de Cana.

— ¡E-Erza! —la maga celestial exclamo. — ¿Cómo se encuentra ella?

La pelirroja le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

— Ella está bien, solo tiene un poco de fiebre desde la noche anterior, nada de que preocuparse.

— ¿Ves? Te dije que se encontraba bien. —Cana aseguro.

No era de extrañar de que Levy se enfermase, normalmente su cuerpo era muy propenso a las enfermedades, así que era más que una costumbre que la maga se indispusiera más de una vez en el invierno, y como estaba comenzando el otoño, el cambio de estación seguramente había provocado que ella capturara una pequeña gripe. La maga celestial suspiro y sacudió su cabeza, con una pequeña sonrisa adornando su rostro, ella le pediría a Mirajane que hiciera una de sus sopas especiales para luego llevársela a la maga de escritura. Y quien sabe…tal vez mimar un poco a su amiga.

— ¡Erza-san! ¿Levy-san está bien? —la voz de Juvia la saco de sus pensamientos, volviéndola a la realidad. —Anoche escuche sus gritos… ¿Ella aún tiene aquellas pesadillas?

_¿Pesadillas? ¿De qué estaba hablando?_

Lucy levantó una ceja, extrañada y le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva a Erza.

— ¿A qué se refiere, Erza?

Juvia parpadeo sorprendida.

— ¿Es que acaso ustedes no saben que Levy-san…?—la maga de agua se cubrió la boca con ambas manos, totalmente arrepentida. — ¡Oh lo siento tanto Erza-san! Juvia pensó…

—Está bien, no te disculpes. —la pelirroja negó con la cabeza. —Ha sido mi error. Ellas también se preocupan por Levy, y fue injusto de mi parte no haberles contado completamente su situación. Me disculpo con ambas. —argumento, apenada. —Yo les contare, pero esto tiene que quedar entre nosotras, no pueden contarle a nadie más ¿Esta bien?—las tres mujeres afirmaron con la cabeza sin dudar y entonces, Erza carraspeo su garganta y prosiguió. —Como ya lo habrán escuchado de Juvia, Levy comenzó a sufrir horribles pesadillas frecuentemente, las cuales ya había tenido y que creíamos que ya había superado hace siete años atrás.—argumento.—Pesadillas que surgieron luego de aquella noche.

— ¿Te refieres a…"esa" noche?

Erza afirmo con la cabeza.

— Ella no puede estar sola en estos momentos, ¡Voy a verla ahora mismo!

— ¡Espera! —la pelirroja la agarro del hombro antes de que ella pudiera siquiera moverse. —Ella no quiere ver a nadie, quiere estar sola. —Lucy frunció el ceño en desacuerdo y sacudió su hombro fuera del alcance de la mano de la maga. —Es su decisión, hay que respetarla.

— Pero...

—Hearteafilia. —una voz ronca, similar a un gruñido, se escuchó de atrás de la maga celestial, haciendo que las cuatro mujeres se sobresaltaran. —Dime que es lo que le sucede al camarón.

Lucy se dio vuelta y se encontró cara a cara con la última persona que deseaba ver en ese momento, el Dragón Slayer de Hierro, quien la miraba expectante. La maga trajo saliva, mientras sintió un pequeño escalofrió recorrerle desde su columna vertebral hasta el último bello corporal de su cuerpo.

_Oh…diablos._

_Él había escuchado._

—Habla.

* * *

Levy miro por su ventana abierta el cielo teñido de un naranja rojizo. Una brisa fresca acaricio su rostro pálido y caliente, provocando un pequeño temblor por parte de la maga. Ella podía predecir fácilmente que poco antes del anochecer, la temperatura bajaría lo suficiente como para que todos se acurrucaran bajo un montón de sabanas mullidas, como lo estaba haciendo ella en la actualidad. La peliazul estornudo ruidosamente y acaricio sus brazos por arriba del suéter gris que llevaba puesto.

— Maldito sea el frio y el cambio de estación—murmuro en voz baja. Ella estiro su brazo y cerro la ventana rápidamente, impidiendo que más ráfagas frías entraran en su habitación.

Levy se vio media vuelta y observó su cuarto en pleno desorden. Había ropa sucia tirada por todos lados, al igual que las frazadas, algunos trapos mojados junto a un recipiente de agua fresca al lado de su cama y unos botes vacíos de fideos instantáneos esparcidos por su escritorio. La mujer suspiro con irritación, no era ninguna sorpresa para ella, sin embargo no pudo evitar hacer un mohín en pleno agotamiento. Ella arrastro sus pies por la habitación y empezó a recoger las prendas sucias, para posteriormente llevarlas al cesto de ropa sucia. Con incertidumbre, ella observo la toalla de color blanco que cubría aquel espejo que le había causado tantos problemas. Con vacilación, sus yemas tocaron la suavidad del algodón hasta llegar a la punta donde estaba enganchado, ella lo tironeo con la intención de sacarlo, pero luego de un par de segundos, ella lo dejo ir.

_Aún no._

Levy suspiro incomoda y miro sus pies desnudos. Sabía que era una tontería, pero aún así, ella no lograba encontrar el suficiente valor para mirarse, no porque ella nuevamente vería las singularidades de su cuerpo, si no que recordaría a la patética y llorosa Levy Mcgarden de aquella noche, y para ser sincera, ella no contaba con el estado de ánimo suficiente como para sopórtalo. No aún. La peliazul suspiro con cansancio, ella seguiría después con el aseo de su habitación, ahora se relajaría con un pequeño baño caliente.

La maga encontró el baño mucho más frio de lo que se suponía que debía de ser, seguramente su fiebre debía estar en aumento. Mientras la tina se iba llenando de agua caliente, ella se sacó la ropa y se recogió el pelo en un pequeño moño, para posteriormente, introducirse en el agua caliente. Levy se apoyó en el borde de la bañera, disfrutando como la sensación de frio iba evaporándose poco a poco de su cuerpo para solo dejar la sensación cálida en él. Lentamente, cerró sus ojos, deseando deshacerse de todos los pensamientos estresantes que había tenido últimamente.

A pesar de los esfuerzos, la mente de la peliazul no podía dejar de vagar de nuevo a su más obvia fuente de estrés, nada más ni nada menos que el Dragon Slayer de Hierro. Oh más bien, a las recientes pesadillas que lo involucraban. Ella no sabía exactamente como describir como se sentía al respecto de eso. Ella estaría mintiendo si dijera que no estaba viviendo un verdadero calvario.

Cada noche era lo mismo, las pesadillas la perseguían desde que cerraba sus ojos hasta que despertaba a la madrugada gritando. La primera vez que había sucedido, la había tomado por sorpresa, fue algo realmente inesperado, la peliazul había agradecido que la mayoría de los cuartos junto al suyo estuvieran vacíos, sino seguramente ya hubiera despertado a más de una de sus compañeras gremiales. Pero obviamente, ella no había tenido la misma suerte los días siguientes. Como era de esperarse, el equipo de Natsu había vuelto nuevamente a Magnolia, lo cual significaba que sus compañeras también lo habían hecho.

_Y fue realmente un infierno._

Todo ocurrió a la madrugada, cuando los gritos de Levy levantaron a casi todas las magas del lugar, en ese momento más de una se había caído de la cama con semejantes gritos y chillidos. Como la mayoría de las magas no sabían lo que ocurría, entraron en pánico. Para cuando Levy se había despertado completamente, Erza había tirado la puerta abajo, lo cual había resultado algo tan vergonzoso y humillante para la maga. Ella se había sentido tan pequeña e indefensa en esos momentos, lo último que había querido es que alguien la viera en ese estado, pero obviamente fue inevitable.

Desde ese momento, Levy tenía miedo de dormir de nuevo, lo evitaba a toda costa, a veces lo lograba y otras sucumbía ante el cansancio. Entonces ella probó las pastillas para dormir, ellas funcionaban, pero tenían un resultado negativo, la tortura eterna, las pesadillas duraban mucho más, al igual que las agobiantes sensaciones. Luego de eso, ella se rindió.

_Tal vez era el destino o algún tipo de señal divina. Razono._

_Puede que el amor que sentía hacia Gajeel era erróneo, algo que tal vez nunca debió de suceder. Su sentido común susurro._

Levy suspiro frunció el ceño, frustrada. Ya no quería pensar en nada mas, estaba tan cansada, tan agotada, lo único que quería era cerrar sus ojos y dormir, sin ningún tipo de pesadilla aunque solo fueran unos segundos. La tensión de sus músculos adoloridos empezó a desaparecer, como si fueran un mal sueño, poco a poco ella empezó a sucumbir ante la fatiga y el cansancio, hasta que simplemente, quedo en un estado semiconsciente.

* * *

La pequeña hada no supo cuánto tiempo había estado sumergida en la tina, en un estado semiconsciente, solo cuando su cuerpo empezó a temblar por el contacto con el agua fría, ella abrió sus ojos.

_Maldita sea._

De un salto, ella salió del agua y rápidamente se colocó un conjunto de ropa interior, para posteriormente envolverse bajo una toalla cálida, tratando de preservar el poco calor que tenía su cuerpo menudo. Más y más maldiciones salieron de los labios de la maga al notar que no había traído consigo el conjunto que usaba para dormir y para empeorarlo todo, su fiebre no daba indicios de haber disminuido, es más, casi podría jurar que había aumentado desde la última vez.

Unos minutos después, Levy se encontraba cerrando la puerta del baño tras de sí, siendo extrañamente recibida por una brisa fresca.

_¿Qué diablos?_

Levy observo con una ceja levantada la ventana que estaba anteriormente cerrada y que en la actualidad estaba abierta en par en par, dejando entrar la ventisca fría de la noche ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado en el baño? Se preguntó. Ella arrastro sus pies hasta ella y la cerro con rapidez, impidiendo que la frescura de la noche interviniese en la calidez de su cuarto.

—Qué extraño, puedo jurar que…—ella se apoyó en el marco de la ventana y coloco una mano en su cabeza, mientras sus ojos se cerraban en una clara sensación de dolor. —Maldición…

Levy estuvo apunto de decir otra tanda de maldiciones al sentir el dolor punzante en su cabeza, pero se contuvo cuando sintió una sensación extraña, como un pequeño hormigueo en toda su espalda que estaba al descubierto, esa misma sensación que percibía cuando alguien la observaba.

_El peso de una mirada escaneando sus movimientos._

Tal vez, ella lo estaba imaginando, tal vez solo era un delirio a causa de la fiebre. Sin embargo, algo muy dentro de ella, tal vez su sexto sentido, le decía que no estaba sola en esa habitación y que volteara inmediatamente a verificarlo. Y así lo hizo.

Entre la oscuridad en la que estaba sumergida su habitación, ella pudo visualizar un par de ojos carmesís en un sector determinado, específicamente, en el lugar donde ella dormía. Levy pensó que iba a morir. Su corazón aleteo frenéticamente, mientras su pulso estaba en aumento. Ella dio unos pasos hacia atrás, entre una mezcla de asustada y estupefacta.

—G-Gajeel? —su voz sonó realmente débil, como si temiera tan solo pronunciar su nombre.

Luego de un par de segundos, en los que Levy creyó que caería muerta en el acto, el finalmente respondió.

—Hola, camarón.

* * *

**Ohhhhh~ ¿Qué pasara en el próximo capitulo?** :0

**¿Les he dicho que el próximo capitulo es el final? ¿No? Pues ahora lo saben xD**

**Me encantaría que me dijeran que parte fue su favorita, Pliz!**

**Gracias nuevamente, ¡Los quiero!**

**Los escritores viven de los comentarios 3**


End file.
